Flying Machine
by Lidsworth
Summary: An illness renders Tobirama sick with only a year to live. The Senju begins to reflect on his life and his sour attitude, resulting in his attempt to change himself around others and mend relationships that he destroyed, including that with his brother and Madara Uchiha. (warnings: character dearth, ghost Izuna, sub-plots)
1. Redone

**_AN: Thanks for the follows :D Now, this chapter should be better, maybe a little shorter but I need to get this story on the run since the first chapter positively sucks, and in fact, I may take it down and replace it with this chapter since no one's reviewed it. So, let's get on with the story._**

**_Summary: An unexplainable illness renders Tobirama sick with only a year to live. The Senju begins to reflect on his life and his sour attitude, resulting in his attempt to change himself around other and mend relationships that he destroyed, including that with his brother and Madara Uchiha. However, with so little time, and trust treading on ice, will Tobirama be able to make his lasting footprint, a positive one?_**

**Warnings: Obviously there's gonna be character death.**

**There will be ghost. There may be yaoi, i'm not entirely sure though. It can go both ways, so maybe i'll post poll and check it by the end of this month.**

**And it will fluctuate from humor to sadness to agnst to humor again, etc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Hazily, he attempted to force himself up from the ground. He was alone, in a forest clearing, taking a walk before his most recent episode. It had been like this for a month already. He'd grow woozy and lose complete control of his body. Up until now, he'd blamed it on severe chakra exhaustion, as he'd been ordered to patrol areas of the fire country in order to keep out a native clan of the border area. He'd believed them to be barbaric people, as the word native usually implied. However, these tan skinned dark haired men and women had proved trivalent for him, their water attacks better than his, more skilled and more practiced.

In fact, a young boy from the clan had used Tobirama's own attack against him, using his water technique to drain the Senju of his mighty chakra. Tobirama had lodged a kunai in the boy's chest before he could suck him dry. The fighting had stopped and the natives retreated. But the boys jutsu had remained, sucking his chakra even after death, sucking him dry and gaping at any chakra Tobirama had attempted to recover. It had been like this for weeks, and Konoha had gone to great extremes to save the Hokage's younger brother.

They'd kidnapped a teenager from the clan that had harboured the boy, using the power of the sharingan, they had forced the boy to heal Tobirama, and as far as Tobirama had been concerned,the boy had healed him fully. He was now locked in Konoha, unable to leave to tower or contact the outside world. They kept him for political purposes.

Therefore, unless the boy did something wrong (which Tobirama wouldn't be surprised) or clearly messed up, then the chakra depletion was not coming from the young child's jutsu. And he hated to say it, but this was bothering him before he'd been sent on his patrol. It hadn't been as bad though. Occasional dizziness and nausea, but nothing like this. This time, it had been painful. It was almost as if his chakra had turned against him, the little he believed he had flared up as if it was attempting to power up his body, causing his insides to scream in agony as he himself was powerless against it.

He fell to the ground again, sweating and breathing shallowly, his conscience fading in and out. He struggled to stay awake under the baking sun, struggle to stand and call for help. But his body was giving out, paving way for excruciating pain. The burning sensation arose again, rendering him motionless and voiceless, only grunting escaped his lips as he attempted to bare the pain. He closed his eyes tightly, felt the sweat accumulate once more, making him hot and uncomfortable. He trembled slightly as he seethed from the inside. He wanted to grab something, clench a part of his body to make the pain stop, but his entire body was subjected to this internal torture.

A jolt ripped through his body, hot and lasting. He supposed that if he could, he'd scream as loud as his voice allowed him to, but all that he could manage was a wail of some sort. The pain was overwhelming and frankly exhausting. He felt weak, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
For a while, he listened to the birds chirp and the wind lightly blow through the trees, thus contradicting the mood he was in at the moment.  
He loved the sounds though, despite the pain, the sounds were soothing to some extent; not too loud and not too soft. He was in pain, and almost certain that he was going to die. He mentally kicked himself for not getting help sooner, for not bringing this up to his brother.

The pain was numbing him.

His mind soared away with the birds, carried on with the wind, and a part of him believed his soul had done the same.

Images of his past filled his head. His father, his brother, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha_the look on the boy's eyes when he'd looked at his chest, when the blade had struck his heart. He'd seen the atrocities, he, as a ninja had committed, seen the pain and devastation he'd brought upon others. He practically relieved his moments on the battlefield, smelled the blood, fought in every fight, yelled at those long dead, yelled at his poor older brother. He not only relieved his actions, but he felt the pain radiating from the one's he'd caused pain to, he'd felt Madara's hopelessness as he carried his half dead brother away from the battlefield, felt the fear of his enemies as he smote them, felt the betrayal and confusion emanating off his brother as Tobirama senselessly yelled at him for his stupidity, felt the warm blood gushing down his chest as he stood in the form of the small boy he'd killed.

His faults were being thrown at him so suddenly, the serenity and peacefulness brought on by the birds and wind suddenly gone. Despair and pain overcame him, a pain greater than the previous feeling, a pain etched within his soul.

Guilt overcame him, and suddenly, he felt himself wanting to relive these moments. Wanting to patch them up, to make them better.

"You have a chance," out ot the darkness, a voice spoke, and with it, light illuminated everything around him.

Weightlessness ensued, painlessness followed.

He blinked at his surroundings, swearing that he'd been there before, walked there before. Though it was brighter, cleaner, peacefuller, it was still scarred by war. Craters, scorches, weapons…he'd killed here, he'd killed someone very important. Killed_

"Looks familiar, does it not?" the voice called from above him_No, beside him...in front of him.

He looked around, instinctively grabbing at his side for a weapon.

Nothing was there, he wore only white Kimono.

"What is this...what's happening?" he asked hesitantly, scanning his surroundings for the owner of the voice. The land was still barren, so he assumed he'd be able to spot the intruder.

"It is your own personal purgatory," the voice spoke so closely now, that its warm breath brushed the back of his neck, "as it was mine for a short time as well."

He spun around quickly, stance ready to attack.

Nothing.

"Don't bother," the voice spoke annoyed, "you always jumped to conclusions...but that's not why I'm here Senju."

He tensed at the acknowledgment of his name. Just exactly who_what was this.

"Wh..who are you..how the hell do you know my name," he was getting frustrated, and frankly quite frightened. Purgatory...had he died?

"You're dying, Tobirama Senju, you have at least a year," the voice spoke from nowhere in particular, it's location shifted, constantly urging Tobirama to turn in search of it's owner, "and you've seen your life, you've seen the pain you've inflicted upon others. The pain you've inflicted upon yourself_You have a year to change it Tobirama, a year to make things better, make amends, make connections_"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he was beyond infuriated, he could not see the speaker, thus could not believe his mindless prattle, for all he knew, this was a genjutsu, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Then look behind you."

He spun around quickly, bracing himself for battle. Instead, he was left speechless. "Wha…" he trailed off suddenly when the light began to take a form before his very eyes. Tangible and real, modeled out of the light, a hazy apparition of Izuna Uchiha appeared before him, black haired and pale skinned as usual. However, something was off, something was different.

His eyes were kind, all knowing. His clothes were different too, white and elaborate, yet he sported a large sword on his side, gold sheathed and adorned in jewels.

Suddenly, all malintent held for Izuna, all hate Tobirama harboured for the man had been erased with a courteous glance of those warm eyes. This wasn't the Uchiha he'd fought on the battlefield, not the monster he'd slain so long ago. This was an angel?

Out of curiosity, Tobirama stretched out a hand to the smiling man, making to touch his long lost form.

"You can't, at least not now," Izuna spoke as he stepped away, "you're not dead yet."

Tobirama opened his mouth to argue, to ask questions, but the Uchiha held up a hand.  
"My time is wearing thin Tobirama, but know from now until your death, I will be watching you and I will be with you. This is not at all purposeless, and hopefully as your time comes, you'll begin to see what I see_"

"But_"

"Tobirama…" Izuna had said so suddenly, so emotionless. Tobirama blinked, again opening his mouth to speak.

"I_"  
"Tobirama!" Tobirama jumped back at the sudden raise in his voice, the fear laced within it sent shivers down his spine.

The picture, the landscape, Izuna himself blurred quickly, and he found himself being restricted by the laws of gravity, felt his weight pull him down, felt the pain slowly throb in his body again.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Above him, his brother stood, frantic and confused, already forming hand seals above him. Behind him stood the boy, long brown hair and tan skin, no doubt being forced to incorporate all healing knowledge into the ailing Senju. Tobirama wanted to speak, but he could no longer do so. He was so tired, so exhausted. He let sleep consume him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

**So don't tell me that was worse than the first, i liked this one a lot better. It was smoother, more believable, etc. Anyway, the boy will play a part, the one whom is captured as well as the dead one. Can you guess what clan they come from? Izuna's motives will be explained more throughout the story, as well as Hashirama's strained relationship with Tobirama. Also, there will be a lot of Madara in here, and i think i'll try and incorporate Mito somehow. Anyway, please review this time, disregard the previous chapter I posted, and i'll post a chapter two update saying I posted this. Hope you liked it better, i'll update ASAP :D Have a nice week and God bless.**


	2. AN

**AN: FYI I replaced the first chapter with a newer one, a better one. Also, different warning will come in different chapters, so the warnings you see now will not apply to the entire story, so look on the top of each chapter for a new warning. Have a nice week and God bless :D **


	3. Pity Party

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. As you all know, my computer's broken and i'm trying to get a new one. Right now i'm using my desktop :(. Anyway, this chapter just sums up where people are emotionally, it's very essential to the story, so I decided to just slap it here. There's one OC, he's a boy and no, he's not a Gary-Stu. Also, REVIEW PLEASE, it's been very hard for me to write this, and when I just get one review (not hate to the person that reviews it, I feel really happy), it really disheartens me and I feel as if no one's paying attention. So even if it's just to say, "I like it" or "Good", please just leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pity Party **

Madara had always loved October. He loved the wind and the smell of autumn, the changing of the leaves, the perfect mixture between warm and cold air. He loved everything about it, and the peacefulness that followed. He felt closer to his brother as well, when the wind was level, level enough to whisper, Madara felt his brother neer.  
He'd pondered on the thought that he was going insane years before, that his brother was not speaking to him, that his brother was not whispering to him by chanel of the wind. But years passed, and he could pick out phrases, words, things only his brother would say. It could have been his imagination he had reminded himself, but did his imagination have a form, did his imagination produce such strong feelings of safety and serenity?

He didn't know what to believe.

He walked on, ducking to avoid branches, pushing twigs out of the way and delving deeper into the dark woods. The wind beckoned him further, deeper into the threshold. He obeyed, followed until he came into a clearing, a forest clearing. The sun hung high above it, the trees seemed to circle around it as if the ground itself was sacred. The very air carried a tense feeling in it as well, as if something magnificent had just occurred in the clearing, something foreseen.

And then he saw it_saw him.

Madara had scanned the terrain just seconds before, sworn that the spot just feet away from him was vacant. However, the wind howled and the trees shook, the autumn air bore down upon him, and before him rested Tobirama.

He was shocked and somewhat startled by the fact that he hadn't sensed the younger man before.

The grunting came seconds later, then the wailing followed soon afterwards. Still shocked, Madara watched as the younger coiled in obvious pain, grabbing at his abdomen, shaking like he was freezing.

Madara looked on, flashing his sharingan on quickly in order to better see what was causing such an ailment to the Senju. He was shocked by what he'd seen. His chakra, Tobirama, was raging at dangerous rates, burning the man from the inside and suddenly fluctuating, now cold and numbing.

Madara did what he thought reasonable and scooped the trembling man into his arm. If possible, Tobirama's face had been paler than Madara had ever seen it, almost ghost like. Sweat poured down the man's face as he twitched in pain in Madara's grasp.

Madara turned towards the way towards the village, gathered chakra in his feet and jumped.

His stroll in the woods would have to wait.

OOOOOOO

Hashirama sat at his desk, furiously signing multiple papers, skimming only a few, and misspelling easy words on many documents.

This was not him.

Recently, the Shodai had been irritable, very irritable. It wasn't like him, and honestly, the change scared him. He blamed his attitude towards recent events, or more importantly, Mito Uzumaki.

They had been married for over a year now, loveless and purely political. The strain of putting up with his wife, maintaining peace within the village and now dealing with a child on the rendered Hashirama bitter. He wanted a family, yes, he always had. But not like this, not with a woman he did not love or whom did not love him. What would this child be born out of? Hate, spite, politics?

He felt as if he'd just damned the life of another, and what was worse, his so called wife was very unsupportive. She was a puppet of the Uzumaki, a figurehead to the village and now she was going to be the mother of his child.

He felt trapped, he was trapped. And on the inside, it was tearing him to shreds.

On the outside, he occasionally smiled, occasionally joked; but the burden of a village and the road to fatherhood constantly shadowed over him. Since the village had been created, Hashirama had begun to fall apart.

His brother, distant as always, seemed like a mere speck in the horizon nowadays. He'd thrown himself into missions, training and what nots, leaving little time to speak to his older brother.

Mito's presence had been enough to wade Madara away. While Uzumaki's looked down on the Uchiha, the Uchiha looked away. It was almost an act of injustice, and Hashirama had mused on it many times before. He strived to get closer to Madara, yet he married the heiress of the very clan he viewed the Uchiha as blood thirsty animals.

At the peak of perfection, the Uzumaki clashed with other clans and groups that had seen differently than them. The Uchiha were not the only ones whom had been greatly disliked by the Uzumaki. The very natives of the whirlpool country had been a victim of their scorn as well. Inhabiting the whirlpool country eras before the Uzumaki had been the Umino clan. True to their name, they had been master's of the sea. When the warring states period reigned above them all, the Uzumaki had sought refuge in the whirlpool country.

Like everyone else, the Uzumaki were ninja whom had lost their homes, the Umino were ninja trying to defend theirs.

For decades, the two clashed, but with their techniques centered around seals, the Uzumaki had unjustly prevailed. Small numbers of the Umino clan remained though, however, Hashirama predicted they'd be wiped out in a decade or two. It was sad, and truly, when getting to know them, Hashirama supposed they could be peaceful people.

That, however, brought Hashirama to his next problem.

The captured Umino.

He'd been kept in the tower, interrogated and unable to venture outside. He was constantly monitored, and with Mito's sealing technique, his chakra was not at its best level. He was no threat, and his recent defiance and refusal to eat made him all the weaker. The Umino, in all forms, was indeed a rebel.

At least this is what the guards had told Hashirama.

Hashirama had yearned to learn of his techniques. The small child that had attacked Tobirama had caused significant damage, and had it not been for the captures Umino, then surely Tobirama would have met his untimely demise. It pained Hashirama to see the dull look in the boys eyes, the look of hopelessness that had been etched into the Umino's features as his days in Konoha grew longer and the hope of escaping and returning to the sea waned away completely.

The guards reported a rebel, but when he brushed past Hashirama in the halls, all Hashirama saw was a depressed child.

Due to his low chakra, he could freely walk around some levels of the tower. He was at a servants level, carrying out menial tasks and bringing things to rooms and people. However, the guards were never far behind, they were always in the shadows, eyeing the boy like lion eyed a lioness, never letting him out of their sights. Hashirama assumed this was for the good of the boy, never suspecting anything else.

The Umino's relationship with Mito was bitter. Umino and Uzumaki did not mix, though Mito was more direct with her obvious dislike of the boy. Whenever he confronted Mito or brought something to her chambers, he left the room looking sadder than he had before.

Hashirama was guilty of letting this happen. He'd heard the insults Mito muttered under her breath centered around the boy, "barbarian," "gypsy" and "heartless killer". But weren't all ninja at least two of these things, and hadn't the Umino just been defending their homes?

He still refused to speak against Mito's accusations of the boy. She was his wife, he was her husband, he was supposed to agree with her.

An urgent wrapping at his door disrupted his train of thoughts. Cautiously putting his work away, the Shodai stood up and strode towards the door, the knocking growing more and more urgent with each step he took.

"Just wait, here I come," hesitantly, he made his way to the door, a foreboding feeling rising in his gut.

With his hand loosely on the knob, Hashirama gulped as he twisted the round metal and pulled the door open.

Two people fell onto him, bringing him down with a loud "THUD".

"Ooph! What the hell are_" as he looked at his two intruders, he instantly paled at the scene he'd suddenly been throwin into.

It was unreal, almost surreal. Just plain scary.

Madara and Tobirama...together? Not killing each other, not cursing each other to oblivion? That was rare, in fact, it had only happened once if Hashirama could remember correctly. However, the sudden spike of adrenaline was no fault of just the two men being close together, it was his younger brother.

Though born abnormally pale, Tobirama had only been rendered this pale on certain occasions; when he'd become sick or when he on the brink of death.

"Don't just stare!" Madara roared as he stood up with the limp man, "You're brother! Help him!"  
His brother's breathing was shallow and erratic. He was pale, too pale. Hashirama jolted at the sudden reality check.

Tobirama was ill…? Tobirama was dying…?

Recently, he and his brother's conversations were limited to few words, centered around business and the village. Hardly had they conversed like brothers had, the duo's work continued to pile, and Hashirama found it harder to make time for his last sibling.

If Tobirama survived this, Hashirama would change that.

"Put him down, I'll see what I can do," attempting to calm his voice, Hashirama instructed Madara, at the same time, he began to move his chakra to his hands, focussing as much as he could to his palms.

Madara did as he was told, afterwards, standing back to give Hashirama space, his sharingan still spinning madly as he analyzed the body below him.

It just didn't make sense, his chakra didn't make sense. Was this another doing of the Umino boy, was his technique turning Tobirama's chakra against itself? The boy sported exotic techniques before, and according to Madara, this was no different.

"His chakras turning against itself," Madara spoke suddenly, "I think it has something to do with that boy."  
Hashirama knelt over his brother and steadily began pouring green chakra into his system. A quizzical looked crossed his face as he did so, and upon hearing Madara's comment, he turned towards the Uchiha.

"I know_about the chakra, that is...But about the boy, he healed him before. I checked afterwards too, I don't think he has anything to do with this," Hashirama defended the teen, though the thought rested in the back of his mind.

"Perhaps he healed and added a little extra?" Madara inclined, "he was forcefully taken here, to Konoha. Forced to heal an enemy, he could have tainted your brother's chakra. Remember, he was brought here because your brother's chakra was being sucked out of him, right?"  
Reluctantly, Hashirama agreed, "Right...perhaps he does."

Madara nodded, pleased with himself.

"My chakra Madara," weakly, Hashirama turned back towards his brother, noticing only the slightest return of color to his brother's face, "what's it doing to him ?"  
"Honestly, almost nothing. His body is either rejecting it or adding it on to the deranged chakra."

Hashirama sighed and removed his hands from above his brother.

"Go get the boy."

Madara disappeared in a whirl, his coat like tails behind him.

OOOOOOO

She doubted herself as a mother already, and her baby hadn't even been born yet.

Mito Uzumaki walked through the large and elegant garden, one hand on her slowly bulging stomach while the other loosely grazed branches and leaves that brushed the side of her. She decided to take the path less traveled, the path that was ridden with leaves and weeds, one that received little to no attention.

She did this to think, traveled alone and resigned to herself.

As she walked deeper and deeper into the unkept parts of the garden, she looked at the plants ahead of her. Awkwardly they curled and curved , their red and orange crumpled leaves sprouted off of them, some already on the ground, crunching as Mito walked over them. The vibrant colors of fall reminded Mito of a circus. Mito giggled to herself. She'd always wanted to join the circus, to be free and live for herself.

She had an old friend whom showed such ideas and dreams into her head. Dark skinned and unkempt hair, Natura Umino had been a ball of fun and energy. Always he'd climb through her window, sneak in her room, and take her with him wherever he went. In all words, he was a wild child, a child that Mito's father began to hate.

When the Uzumaki needed more land, the Umino had to leave. They began to kill the Umino's off, they wouldn't go willingly, but they were not a violent tribe. In her heart, she believed what her clan did to the native Umino's had been evil. She truly believed that it was their land to begin with, that the Uzumaki had no right taking their land from them and then killing them off afterwards.

She promised her friend that she protect him, that she wouldn't sell him out. But when her father came knocking at her door, demanding the location of the last group of Natives, she broke her promise.

In her defence, she was just a little girl, too scared to stand up to her strict father. To scared to stand up to the devil.

She never saw Natura again. When she went to look for him, when she'd gotten the courage to do so, she could find him nowhere. She took to the forest where he had come from originally, but it was nearly barren. She went to the coast where he had played with her till sunset, but he was long gone.

The bright blue eyes boy with tan skin and dark hair had vanished from her life, and slowly, Mito became a doll of her father's.

Everything she endured was for her father. She was the youngest of her sisters, the one whom received the least attention and the least love. She strived to be noticed by him, to be acknowledged, even to the point of abandoning her best friend. Even now, she was married to the head of the Senju, pregnant with his child all to please her father whom never noticed her. It was pathetic now that she thought of it. She strove to be like the older sisters he loved, but in reality, Mito was the daughter that was supposed to be a son. The accident and the disgrace. And now her father had permanently ridded her of his life by trapping her in Konoha.

Mito, the circus girl, smiled sadly.

Her situation was bleak. Being pregnant and married to a man she hardly knew and man she didn't love wasn't the cliche ending she'd expected.

Her husband Hashirama wasn't a bad person...he just wasn't a "Mito" person. Then again, Mito supposed she wasn't a "Hashirama" person either.

The two together just were not an ideal match, not a match made in Heaven. It was by the cruel threads of fate that they had forcefully been united. And now Mito, the circus girl, was stuck permanently

The sound of near by snapping pulled her out of her thoughts. Slowly and quietly, Mito continued down the trail assuming that the source of the noise would be at the end. She was in no danger, she assured herself, this garden was safe.

Turning a corner, Mito tensed at the figure just feet ahead of her. He hadn't noticed her. Long hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, the most recent prisoner of Konoha was knelt down, picking weeds from the earth. Mito felt a twinge of guilt sting in the pits of her stomach as the carbon copy of her friend knelt just feet away from her, and again she continued to break her promise. She supposed her guilt for Natura's demise resulted in her dislike for the Umino. Her guilt ate away at her, her father's voice echoed in her head. She couldn't face her past, she could not forgive herself. She could only imagine what went through Natura's head as her father came to kill him and his family, what turmoil had befallen him. She thought she'd do anything to apologize, to say she was sorry...but even when a physical copy of her friend knelt feet before her, and yet she could not even mutter a single word.

She knew that this was not Natura, he was dead and she was certain of it. Her father would not let him live, he wasn't that kind of man. It was just her luck that many of the Umino's nowadays tended to look like her friend, he hailed from the native clan anyway.

Hidden behind tall grass bordering the turn of the trail, she looked at him, masking her chakra as she did so. He panted as he picked the weeds, throwing them in a satchel beside him, his pale green kimono torn and muddied at the bottoms.

She assumed he hadn't liked the outfit, it wasn't something he was used to.

Strands of brown fell into his face as he repeated the tasks of plucking over and over again, she could tell that he'd already de-weeded most of the untangled yard.

His breath was erratic as he did so, uneasy, and his facial expression at second glance was puzzled, almost frightened.

He looked around frantically, as if he expected someone to be near him. It couldn't be Mito, her chakra was hidden...so whom was it?

Early, when he'd been adjusted into Konoha's system, she'd noticed this extra security he'd accumulated with him. He was always shy, ducking away when Mito scowled at him, and silently enduring her harsh words.

She wanted him to fight back, wanted him to show her just how angry he was, she wanted to be the one to be in trouble. Wanted to know that her guilt meant something, wanted to know that Natura hated her for what he'd done. She deserved to be punished, yet when she shouted at this boy, the only response she received was a meek nod and swift exit.

He was scared of something, of someone. But Mito didn't know what. He was guarded even when the guards weren't noticeable, thus he was never alone. Mito could sense their signatures already. They protected him, guarded him. Didn't they?

So what did he have to fear?

Another signature caused the hairs on Mito's neck to stiffen. Into the silent scene, Madara Uchiha suddenly appeared. The boy looked taken by surprise, and the look of horror struck his features. Mito felt as if the energy had been drained from her body. The look on his face killed her. It was as if he was scared of every body. The instant the look had crossed his face, it had melted, and again he averted his eyes from the man above him like he'd done so many times to Mito.

A thought crossed her mind, an almost hopeful thought.

Yes, she was trapped, but so was he. Could they not work something out, could she not be the friend he needed? Oh, but of course, Mito was a bitch to him. Due to her own past, she couldn't even civilly approach him. In all honesty, her friend stared at her behind his blue eyes, she was terrified to apologize.

She wouldn't be forgiven.

Than maybe she could be tolerated?

"Come with me," she heard Madara say calmly, loosely grasping the boy's hand and pulling him to his feet "we just need to ask you some questions."  
Shoulders hunched and head down, he nodded as the Uchiha dragged him along, tension racking his entire form.

Mito silently followed. She intended to reestablish a friend ship.

**OOOOOOO  
Mito's past w/ her friend will be further elaborated in later chapters. It's important. About Mito, I didn't always like her. However, I didn't bash her either, but many writers did. I wanted to give her another scenario, an explanation as to why she's the peak of perfection. I think it's very realistic, don't you? As for her friend and this new boy, pay attention to them. Maybe you see where i'm going, maybe you don't, feel free to call it out. I'm still thinking of pairings, but already, i've got the ending planned. You're probably thinking, "What's this have to do with Tobirama?" but trust me, I did this for a reason, it'll begin to connect. It took me how long to update this? "Updated: 9-16-13 - Published: 9-15-13" And it's now 10/6? The more reviews the more the priority. So if you really like this and want to see where it'll go, please review. These things will connect, trust me, stick around. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please JUST REVIEW. And btw, you physics majors, props to you, I don't understand what the hell i'm doing in that class (a lot of that confusion goes to my half brain teacher). Also, i'll begin the next chapter w/ the Umino boys side. Enjoy :D and God bless ;D**


End file.
